Naruto Flower Tales: Tenten
by Mr. Lee
Summary: A series of Naruto oneshots that involve him, the kunoichis, and flowers. Next up is Tenten. Title is Perfection. Rated T for fluffiness.


Naruto Flower Tales: Tenten by Mr. Lee

This fanfiction will be a NarutoxTenten one-shot

Rated T for fluffiness

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The author of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Any other similarities in this story are purely coincidental.

Authors Note: Hello there my online friends and loyal readers, Mr. Lee is back with another Naruto Flower Tales story just in time for the beginning of summer. Before I begin, I just want to apologize to those who were expecting a Hinata flower tale from me. I'm truly sorry about that :(. I will do a flower tale on her, but I just have a **serious** mental block on how I'm going to do her story. I just haven't found a good base for a story for her yet. But don't despair, I heard your requests and when I think of something good, I'll get right on it. Until then, please be patient, I beg of you :(. Now then, as you can see, my next one-shot will be on the weapons mistress herself, Tenten. Her popularity has been somewhat on the rise as of late (I got as much requests for her as I did for Hinata XD!). And a lot of people love the many variations of her name. Her name literally means here and there, but it also means heavenly. Some people consider her name a pun due to her perfect accuracy (Ten targets, ten bull's-eyes.). Some even consider her name to have a connection to Naruto due to his birthday being October 10 (10/10). Masashi Kishimoto himself said out of the four Konoha kunoichis, Tenten would be his type because he likes her design (Kind of strange coming from him, since she is arguably seen the least out of all the Konoha rookies in the series. Go figure XD.). In any case, no matter what the reason may be, she is a popular character nonetheless. Though honestly, her pairing with the spiky blonde is rare compared to her and Neji. But I'm not going to let a little thing like that stop me, now will I? This story is dedicated to all the romantics out there including you undercover ones (You know who ye be ;).). All Tenten and NarutoxTenten fans. And to Destineylegend, Gin Ryu no Rai, and any other author I missed who's NarutoxTenten stories I've read and enjoyed. Now without further ado, let the story begin. I hope you like it; it wasn't easy to come up with this! Enjoy :)!

_We all suffer from the preoccupation that there exists…in the loved one, perfection- Sidney Poitier_

_True love does not come by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly- Jason Jordan_

**Tenten- Perfection**

Perfection is something we as humans always strive for. Tenten, the weapons mistress is no exception. Ever since she could throw a kunai, she wanted to strive to be the best kunoichi she could be so that one day she could be as strong and as great as the female sannin Tsunade. She trained every day with her teammates Neji and Rock Lee as well as by herself. She trained with every weapon until they became as natural to her as her own limbs. Kunais, shurikens, senbons, all these weapons she could toss at her target and always connect with perfect accuracy. She even waited a year with her team to take the chunin exams so that they would have an edge amongst the other rookies. Everything the chocolate hair and brown eyed girl did, she thought it would be the perfect way to reach her goals. But the reality is that things in life are rarely perfect. And that reality slapped her in the face, **hard**. As she lied in a hospital bed after her harsh defeat from the sexy sand kunoichi Temari, all she could think about was what went wrong.

'How? How could I've been so completely defeated like that? Everything I did was perfect.' She thought as the pain from being 'impaled on the wind mistress steel fan made itself known, making her groan in agony. Later on, she heard about what happened to Lee after his fight with Gaara. Although they occasionally have their differences, she was devastated over her friend's loss and hearing that he would never be a ninja again depressed her even more. 'Even Lee lost, and he's a taijustu master, second only to Neji.' Tenten said in her mind. His speed, his power, all these things the kunoichi thought would make a perfect combination against any opponent he faced with the exception of the Hyuga prodigy. But in the end, he still lost the match and almost his life if not for their sensei Guy's intervention. But what probably bothered the young woman the most was that Uzumaki Naruto, the one everyone called dobe (dead last) because he was considered the worst of the rookies by his peers, not only won his match with Kiba, but made it all the way to the finals to fight the only member of Team Guy left that wasn't eliminated. 'Uzumaki Naruto. I can't believe that orange jumpsuit wearing loudmouth of a kid made it to the semifinals. But there's no way he'll beat Neji. His skill, speed and power are perfect.' She thought confidently.

When the branch member of the Hyuga clan asked her to help him with his training, that confident thought Tenten had in the hospital was reinforced tenfold. Even though she had little knowledge of the spiky blonde besides only what she heard from her fellow ninjas and kunoichis, Neji's record spoke for itself. The Juken (Gentle Fist) of the Hyuga clan was considered the best taijustu style in Konoha rivaled only by the Goken (Strong Fist) used by Guy and Rock Lee. He had top grades in every aspect of his training. His Byakugan is one of the most coveted kekkei genkai in the world rivaled only by Sharingan. And all the techniques he learned for his match, he learned himself despite his moves being only taught to main house members of his clan. Yes, without a doubt, in Tenten's mind, Neji was perfect in every way, and the fact that she had a crush on the Hyuga made him even more perfect in her mind. But she would soon discover just how flawed her perception was.

As the match between Naruto and Neji began, the fight was in the Byakugan user's favor. Tenten called the blonde ninja a fool for thinking he could get past Neji's defenses as he was thrown back by his **Hakkesho Kaiten** (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin). When the Hyuga pummeled him with the **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho** (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms), the young girl thought that no genin could defeat her teammate and that the match was as good as over. But no matter how many times Naruto got knocked down, no how many he was attacked, he refused to give up, he refused to quit. And that determination along with Kyubbi's chakra helped him become victorious. Needless to say, Tenten's jaw hit the floor in disbelief.

'I can't believe it. Neji was defeated by a ninja who was considered dead last in his class. How could Naruto beat a genius like him who's never lost a match?' She questioned in her mind. As she watched on at Naruto standing over his defeated opponent, the weapons mistress thought that the spiky blonde would taunt or gloat at the Hyuga for the way he taunted him and belittled him throughout the match. But she was wrong. She learned that he failed the genin test three times in a row, and that his worst jutsu, the technique he always failed at was the **Bunshin no Jutsu** (Clone Technique). And yet, it was the **Kage** **Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique) that helped him seal a victory against the one she thought was perfect. But what Naruto said afterwards gave her another reality check.

"You're different from me Neji; you aren't a dobe like me…" He said as Neji looked at him. At that point, Tenten lowered her head in shame for calling him a fool. Her perceptions of Naruto and of perfection itself were shattered as the last member of Team Guy was defeated. But strangely enough, she held no ill will towards the unpredictable ninja. In fact, she was grateful to him. Her ideas of perfection made her and her team arrogant and overconfident. They all forgot the first lesson in battle, and that is to never underestimate your opponent. And the weapons mistress vowed that would never happen again. She would find her own meaning of perfection.

"Naruto-kun, I was wrong about you. You truly are amazing." Tenten thought out loud as she sat on the bed in her room. "Maybe you can help me with finding my own definition of perfection." She added as she put on her ninja sandals and went outside to find the spiky blonde. She didn't have to look far as he was slurping down some noodles at Ichiraku. "Good afternoon Naruto-kun." The kunoichi said in a soft and polite tone.

"Good afternoon Tenten!" Naruto said cheerfully as he patted a seat next to him asking her to join him.

"You remembered my name." She said surprisingly as she sat down next to him.

"Why would I forget? You were pretty strong against that sand girl Temari." He said honestly.

"But I lost that match. And pretty badly I might add." The weapons mistress said sadly as she lowered her head slightly.

"Yeah. But I still thought that you would win." The spiky blonde said truthfully making the bun-haired girl gasp.

"You really thought I would win?" Tenten asked with a small blush on her face.

"Of course! Although Shikamaru thought that you would lose as the match started, I thought that you'd have a chance. Don't worry Tenten; I know that you'll be strong enough to beat her next time!" Naruto replied giving her a warm smile. The blush on the kunoichi's face turned a few shades deeper at the spiky blonde's kind words. She truly felt horrible now for calling him a fool during his match with Neji.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…" Tenten said happily.

"No need to thank me Tenten, I was just being honest. Do you want a bowl of Ramen? My treat." Naruto said after rubbing the back of his head.

"I would love to. And please call me Ten-chan." The bun-haired girl said with a smile.

"Okay Ten-chan! An order of your best Ramen for the young lady old man!" Naruto said in his usual loud voice causing the young girl to laugh. At that point the weapons mistress and the spiky blonde became close friends. They talked together about many things from missions to training to everyday life. Tenten learned a lot about Naruto and the struggles he had as a child. It made her become even closer to him than before. And it also made him become better ninjas. Tenten started to train more with Naruto than with her own teammates. She became a stronger fighter while he learned about weapons and improved his accuracy with throwing weapons. The more time they spent together, the closer they got.

After Naruto returned from his two and a half year trip with Jiraiya, the weapons mistress greeted him and their strong knitted friendship became stronger from the long absence.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-kun! You look good." Tenten said honestly as they walked down the street together.

"So do you Ten-chan! If that baka (idiot) Neji doesn't notice you now, he never will." Naruto chuckled as he checked out her curves and features.

"S-stop it Naruto-kun! Y-you're making me blush!" She stammered as said blush appeared making her as red as a beet.

"It's nice to know that I can still get a rise out of you. I should flirt with you more often Ten-chan." The young man said in a deep voice making her blush deeper.

"Do you want to see my spiked bomb up close Naruto-kun?" The bun-haired girl asked in a mock angry voice.

"All right, all right. No need to be that way. But you really are very beautiful Ten-chan. And that's the truth." The spiky blonde answered gently.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. I hope Neji-kun thinks so too." Tenten said joyfully as she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

_Two weeks later_

After Naruto saved Gaara from the Akatsuki, he waited at the training spot where he and Tenten would do their training. He knew that she'd return from a mission she was on with her team and was looking forward to seeing his very close friend. A few minutes later she showed up.

"Good morning Ten-chan!" Naruto said with a wide smile on his face. Tenten raised a hand to greet him, but she had a melancholic look on her face which caused the blonde ninja to frown. "What's wrong Ten-chan?" He asked with worry.

"It…it's nothing Naruto-kun." Tenten replied turning away from him.

"Hey, you forget who you're talking to Ten-chan. You know that you can tell me anything. Please tell me what's wrong." The spiky blonde said gently. Tenten looked into his cerulean blue eyes and she gave him a sad smile. She quietly walked over to him and embraced him as she started to sob into his chest. Naruto said nothing and lifted her up by the knees and carried her bridal style to a large tree that the two ninjas rest at after training with each other. Normally the weapons mistress would probably protest at such an intimate act, but instead she held on tighter to him and snuggled into his chest, taking in his pleasant warmth. Naruto sat down on the ground gently, making sure not to cause any discomfort to the young woman as she sat on his lap. He increased his embrace and stroked her back tenderly as she continued to cry softly. This continued for another fifteen minutes until her sobs finally subsided and she looked up at him with a hard blush on her face.

"Naruto-kun, I…" She started to say but he just smiled and shook his head.

"Don't even think about apologizing. It's not the first time you cried in my arms. I'll always be here for you Ten-chan. You can use me as a handkerchief anytime." Naruto said in a warm voice as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She giggled a little and smiled at him.

"You're truly amazing Naruto-kun. Sakura doesn't know what she's missing." Tenten said as she kissed him on the cheek as a thank you for his kindness.

"Now why don't you tell me what's wrong." The spiky blonde requested with a smile. The weapons mistress nuzzled his chest for a moment and buried her face in it.

"Things…didn't work out between me and Neji-kun." She said sadly in his chest.

"Oh Ten-chan, I'm so sorry. I really thought that you two would get together." Naruto said somberly.

"I thought so too. After the mission, we went out to dinner together. The food, the atmosphere, everything was perfect. But when I told him my feelings for him, Neji-kun said that he didn't like me that way and that we should just remain friends." The bun-haired girl explained as she nuzzled his chest again.

"Why wouldn't he want to be with a girl like you? You're strong, sweet, very attractive and kind. You're perfect in every way Ten-chan!" Naruto said trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you for the kind words Naruto-kun, but we both know that's not true." Tenten said depressingly as she released her embrace and got up from his lap.

"Don't say that Ten-chan!" The spiky blonde shouted as he got up.

"What do you know Naruto-kun?!" The weapons mistress suddenly said angrily causing the young man to flinch. "I want to be strong! I want to be known throughout history as a powerful kunoichi and become legendary like Tsunade-sama. But no matter how hard I train, now matter how perfect my accuracy, I'll never be perfect like her! Neji-kun and Lee-kun have become so strong, and I'm always lacking behind! Even you, you're still a genin, but you have skills that could easily make you a jonin! And the person who I helped support since we became a team, who I had a crush on for the longest time, who I thought was perfect for me just says he wants to be friends, dismissing me like I was nothing! Why does this always happen? Was all my hard work for nothing? I just don't know anymore…" She yelled as tears came from her eyes.

"Ten-chan…" Naruto said with a frown. He walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away.

"Don't touch me Naruto-kun! Just…just leave me alone…" The kunoichi said as she jumped into the trees and headed back to Konoha.

"I understand how you feel Ten-chan. More than you know…" Naruto said with a sad smile as he headed back as well.

_Two weeks later-Tenten's house_

After her little outburst, Tenten decided she needed some time to herself to think things through. What worried her the most was the way she treated Naruto. She wanted to speak to him in order to apologize, but the spiky blonde's team was on a long mission.

'How could I have lashed out at him like that, especially after everything he's done for me since we became friends? I bet he hates me now.' She thought depressingly as she looked at a picture of the two of them with their arm around each other's shoulder giving the peace sign. She took the picture of the desk and smiled while putting a hand over her heart. 'Naruto-kun truly is a perfect friend. Unlike myself, he's always believed in me. Even when I had doubts in myself, he always encouraged me and he always complimented me. Who knows? If I wasn't pining for Neji-kun, maybe we could've become more than friends.' The young woman said as she started to blush and a warm feeling washed all over her body as she remembered the warmth she felt when the spiky blonde held her that day. Truth be told, she truly felt more joy in that embrace than all the time she spent with the Hyuga. 'And to think I once said that I hated timid people. I'm such a hypocrite.' She chuckled bitterly at her actions.

Feeling that moping was not doing her any good she got up off her bed and decided to go outside for some fresh air. When she opened her door, she saw a box with a small card attached to it.

"Hmm? What's this?" Tenten said out loud as she picked up the box and read the card.

_Ten-chan, we need to talk. Meet me at my apartment in one hour and wear your best dress and wear the item in the box in your hair. See you soon. _

_Your friend who still thinks you're perfect in every way, Naruto. _

_P.S. Don't worry, this is not a date so please don't hit me when you come :)!_

Tenten couldn't help but laugh at the P.S at the end of the Naruto's card. "Ha Ha. Well he certainly knows how to swoon a girl." She chuckled. The young woman opened the box and gasped in shock at what she saw. "This…this is a white camellia, my favorite flower…" She said softly. Most people considered the weapons mistress a tomboy due to her strong personality and the way she trained. But to those close to her, they knew that that wasn't the case. But strangely enough, only Naruto knew that she liked white camellias because she told him in confidence once. Not even her kunoichi friends and peers knew this. "Naruto-kun…" The bun-haired girl said as tears stung her eyes while she smiled. There was no doubt in her mind. She not only was going to accept his invitation, but she was going to dress her best for him, even though it wasn't a date.

_One hour later_

An hour later, Tenten knocked on the door of the spiky blonde and he answered it. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and casual black pants and his spiky hair was brushed and neatly done.

"I'm so glad that you could come Ten-chan…" Naruto said warmly as he stared at the vision of beauty and blushed deeply. The weapons mistress was wearing a traditional black Chinese dress with two dragons entwined in the front in a mandarin orange color with two slits on both sides that reached to her mid thigh but showed off her legs. She wore her long brown hair down instead of the traditional buns she's used to and it flowed and shimmered in the late afternoon sun complimenting the white multi petal flower on the side of her ear.

"Thanks for inviting me Naruto-kun. How do I look? Do you like my dress?" Tenten asked softly with a red face. Naruto smiled as he took her hand gently like a gentleman would.

"You look perfect Ten-chan. It's too bad most guys think you're a tomboy." The spiky blonde chortled. They both laughed a minute later.

"Well as long as you don't think I'm one, I don't mind." The weapons mistress said with a smile as he guided her into his establishment. What she saw made her eyes widen. As she entered the living room, she saw a large table with a nice amount of food and drink fit for two. The lights were shining brightly and the table was angled so it would have a nice view of the sun and the village. "Naruto-kun…this is so beautiful." Tenten said incredulously. She been in his apartment before, but it was never this neat.

"Well it has to be if we're going to have dinner together." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you sure this isn't a date Naruto-kun?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip.

"I…I just wanted to cheer you up. You looked so hurt when you told me what happened with Neji. I just wanted to show you that at least one person thinks you're perfect." The spiky blonde said turning his head slightly while blushing.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Tenten said covering her mouth with her hand as tears stung her eyes. She couldn't believe that he would go that far to lift her spirits after snapping at him.

"I understand how you felt when we last talked. To be frustrated, to train so hard only to fail, to have doubts in yourself. I've been there and I'm still there. I know that it's going to take a long time for us to make our dreams come true. But if we give up after making one mistake or losing a battle, then what's the point of having dreams in the first place?" Naruto said making her gasp. "I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I think that perfection doesn't necessarily have be doing something flawless. We can learn from our defeats as well as from our victories. I think both makes us strong. Tsunade-baachan (Granny Tsunade) is the same way. She had to learn from the mistakes of her past in order to become the Hokage and the sannin that she is. Ero-sennin (Perverted Hermit) was tied to a stump when the Sandaime was his sensei. But look at how strong he's become. And I'm sure you didn't learn to use all those weapons overnight, did you?" He asked his 'date'.

"No. It took many years of training and many mistakes to be able to learn all of them." The kunoichi said blushing in embarrassment.

"See? As confident as I was when learning the **Rasengan **(Spiraling Sphere), it took me longer than I expected even though I learned it faster than the Yondaime, Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei combined. As long as I have faith in myself and my abilities, I know that I'll be Hokage someday. And I know that you'll be stronger than Tsunade-baachan someday Ten-chan." Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Do you really think so Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked as she returned his smile.

"I know so. I have faith in you. And as long as you faith in yourself, only then will you truly feel perfect! As least I think so." The spiky blonde replied laughing at the end. Tenten couldn't hold the tears back as she let them fall and walked to the spiky blonde embracing him with all her might.

"I was right about you Naruto-kun…" Tenten said in his chest.

"Huh? Right about what?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"As you know, my team waited one year to take the chunin exam and we thought that our techniques were perfect enough to take us to the top and win the tournament. But all of us were defeated. When you fought Neji-kun at the semifinals, I called you a fool and looked down on you like everybody else, foolishly thinking that he was the perfect genin and that no one would get past his perfect defenses and skill. But when you defeated him, you still acknowledge him and didn't look down on him. That defeat helped change Neji-kun, and it changed me too." She replied in his chest.

"Ten-chan…" Naruto said with a soft smile.

"It's hard for me to admit, but thinking that doing everything flawlessly would make my dreams come true faster. It made me arrogant and overconfident making me lose my focus on what was important. My lost to Temari and my illusions of Neji-kun being the perfect guy for me didn't help matters either when he rejected my feelings. But you reminded me that even though life doesn't always go your way, it doesn't mean that it's the end of the world. As long as I focus on my dreams, learn from my defeats and mistakes, and believe in myself, I'll eventually hit that mark and become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade-sama. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Right Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked happily looking up at him.

"That's right Ten-chan! And I know you'll find the perfect guy for you someday too." The spiky blonde replied with a grin.

"Well actually, I think I already found my perfect guy." The weapons mistress said with a blush.

"Ten-chan…" Naruto said with a blush of his own.

"Naruto-kun, is it too late to make this an official first date?" She asked as she leaned closer to his face.

"Are you sure you want a guy like me Ten-chan?" He questioned back.

"Yes Naruto-kun. You're perfect." Tenten replied in a seductive tone.

"Well I don't know about that. But I'll try my best to be." Naruto said as he started to lower his head closer to hers.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. You'll always be perfect to me, no matter what." The kunoichi said as she kissed his cheek gently.

"Thanks Ten-chan. If you truly feel that way, then there's just one more thing left to ask." Naruto said above a whisper.

"And what's that?" Tenten asked with curiosity.

"Do you kiss on a first date?" The spiky blonde said as he captured her lips in a soft kiss. Tenten was surprised at first but immediately closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. The spiky blonde pulled her close while magnifying the kiss and stroked her beautiful long hair gently. She moaned softly and the moans grew stronger as his tongue searched her mouth. Naruto picked her up once again and carrying her bridal style went over to his couch making sure not to break the kiss. He laid her down and got on top of her as his hands gently caressed her curves stopping at her legs. They eventually broke the kiss for air, but dove right back in after catching their breaths. Tenten was completely intoxicated by his touch, his taste and his scent as she sang her sexy song in his mouth while her hands roamed under his shirt touching his abs, chest and back swiftly, but gently.

"Naruto-kun…" The weapons mistress moaned as he rained hot kisses on the nape of her neck while giving her behind a gentle squeeze and rubbing her legs sensuously. He kissed her throat and sucked on it, making her moan even louder. He nibbled gently on her neck and her explorations of her hands on his body became faster as the waves of pleasure she was feeling from him marauding her neck grew stronger along with her moans. Naruto captured her lips one more time and lifted Tenten up by the back of her neck gently with one hand while cupping her face with the other. The weapons mistress grabbed the back of his neck to deepen the kiss as soon as they were standing while the spiky blonde caressed her behind and leg. Finally after a few more minutes of passionate kissing, they finally broke free and gasped for the air their lungs needed.

"Baka, you need to let a girl answer before diving in like that." Tenten said playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"You already did Ten-chan. You just didn't say it with words." Naruto retorted kissing her again gently.

"That may be true, but still…" She said blushing hard.

"Sorry about that." The spiky blonde said seriously.

"No Naruto-kun. I'm sorry for the way I acted when we last talked. I didn't mean to lash out at you and take out my frustrations on you. Especially after all the things you've done for me in our nearly four years of friendship." The weapons mistress said lowering her head.

"It's okay Ten-chan. People need to express their anger sometimes. If you ever need to let off some steam, just know that your perfect boyfriend is her for you!" Naruto said with a joke at the end as lifted her head and smiled at her.

"Oh? And how do you know I'll go out with you again?" Tenten asked with a teasing quality in her voice.

"Well after you try my Beef noodle soup with fried rice and mixed Chinese vegetables along with some great conversation for dinner, along with a couple of Geppei (A Japanese style mooncake) and some perfectly addicting kissing and caressing from yours truly for dessert, you'll be begging **me** for a second date!" Naruto answered playfully puffing out his chest. They both started to bust out laughing a minute later.

"Well aren't you confident Naruto-kun…" She chuckled wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well, the white camellia in your hair represents perfected loveliness. You're perfect and lovely Ten-chan, just like your favorite flower. That's how I'll know you'll be begging me for a second date." He chuckled back as he stole another long and passionate kiss from the weapons mistress making her moan once more.

"You're a baka, you know that Naruto-kun?" Tenten said warmly after breaking the kiss.

"Do you really think so Ten-chan?" Naruto inquired smiling at her.

"Yes. And that's why you're the perfect guy for me. And why I'll always be the perfect girl for you Naruto-kun." The kunoichi replied happily.

"Of that I have no doubt Ten-chan." The blonde ninja said with a gentle smile. Nothing more needed to be said as he took her hand like a gentleman and sat her down for dinner.

Indeed, their first date, which was a little extreme when compared to typical first date standards, was perfect as far as they were concerned. The dinner, the conversation, the dessert, and the addicting kisses and gentle caressing Naruto gave Tenten was perfect to them and their already strong relationship even stronger now that they were officially lovers and friends. And that's all that mattered as the weapons mistress literally begged for that second date just like the spiky blonde said she would, even if it was in a playful manner. The blonde ninja's kisses and caresses on her body were **that** addictive to the kunoichi and were the mark of perfection, at least in her own mind. But isn't that what love is all about? Finding that perfect someone who is not perfect in the world, but is perfect for you?

Authors note 2: Well, looks like another Naruto Flower Tales story has come to an end. Sorry about it being shorter compared to my other ones :(. Still, I hope that you enjoyed it all the same. If you didn't, then I apologize :(. It really wasn't easy to come up with this story so I hope it's up to par with my other ones. In any case, you know the drill. Read, Enjoy, and as always Review :)! **I PROMISE** that when I find a good base for a Hinata story, I'll get to work on it. And again, I'm deeply sorry for not bringing a Hinata tale out at this time :(. I still have some ideas for it, but if anybody has an idea for a base story for the lovely kunoichi, please e-mail or PM me with an idea. As always, I'll give credit where credit is due. Until then, I'm going to be resting and brainstorming for chapter seven of The Clan of Currents. And your kunoichi requests are still open so if you have a request, e-mail, PM or review me as always. Enjoy the summertime; make sure your brains don't explode for those who have finals (You know who ye be ;).), and may the gods watch over ALL OF YOU my loyal fans, fellow authors, great reviewers and my dear online friends. Later :)!!!


End file.
